


Reincarnation to the end of the world.

by Xbertyx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Demons, End of the World, Loss, Love, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new demon appears. One more brutal and blood thirsty than anything seen before.</p><p>Set in an AU after the Preston abbey episode, where ash hasn't burnt London to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 A sickening crunching of bones, flesh torn off in chunks. Blood seeping across cobblestone, as a human scheduled for death took their last breath but not in the way that had been intended.

 Soul devoured, a demon stood up from the mangled corpse. A shower of feathers, as demon form slipped away to reveal human skin. The demon smirked, as red eyes flickered to two toned green and back again.

 The demon took off, running through the streets of London, laughing manically to itself. "It's good to be back."


	2. Missin' ya'.

 Eric made his way down to the reaper cemetery, like he did everyday after work. Even as the days dragged on since Alan's passing, the pain didn't ease; Eric doubted it ever would. Yesterday have marked five years since he had lost the love of his life.

 He still blamed himself, he could have saved him. If only Alan hadn't of found out about him collecting souls to try and cure him, he wouldn't have begged Eric to stop. He wouldn't have told Eric that he had already accepted his fate but that he couldn't live with himself if he survived, knowing that 1000 innocent lives had been taken. He wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing that Eric had committed such awful sins for his sake alone.

 Eric wanted to save him. He couldn’t bear to think about losing him. Still, Eric had agreed, seeing how much his actions had hurt his love. Knowing that saving him would probably cost Alan his sanity.

 The six months from that time to Alan's death had been the happiest days of his life but they were over now. He was all alone now and he knew he always would be.

 Standing in front of Alan's grave stone, he bent down to place a single purple flower on the grass at his feet. "Al. I'm sorry I didn't come ta' see ya' yesterday. Ya' know it's just too much on that one certain day. I still love ya' so much. I always will and I miss ya' so much. I'll never stop missin' ya'."

 He looked up at the sky. "Ya' probably lookin' down on me right now, laughing at how sappy I'm bein'." He smiled, before sighing sadly. "I jus' hope you're doin' okay up there, babe. I jus' hope you're happy."


	3. Orders from on high.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm what will happen at eight tonight?

A week later.

 "Honesty, they do not pay me hardly enough for this job." William sighed, adjusting his glasses.

 A meeting had been called. "Demons are once again burdening this branch. We have lost over one hundred souls that were due to be collected in the past week alone."

 "Erm boss, how can y' be sure it's demons?" Ronald asked.

 "There have been reports from a number of reapers at the association of a high level of demon activity in the east end of london, the area where souls are being claimed."

 "How many demons though? Ta' 'ave lost so many souls in jus' a week?"

 "Our sources indicate just one demon. A very strong one at that. Which is why we are going out tonight to investigate. The four of us."

 "Oh, William! We will be working together again? Did you really enjoy spending time with me in Preston?" Grell coed.

 "Obviously not. We are short staffed and need experienced employees to undertake this investigation, that is all. They were mere orders from the council, that we must follow"

 "Oh so cruel. You do toy with my heart." Grell huffed.

 "We will not just be investigating, when we find that wretch, we will kill it. Those are also orders from higher up." William said, ignoring Grell's previous statement. "We will meet here at eight. I do not have to warn you to be vigilant tonight. To be careful."

 " 'Cause we don't want anyone else dyin' right?" Eric stood up, turning to leave the room. "I'll see ya' tonight." With that he left.

 "Eric seems in a foul mood." Grell said.

 "Yeah. Y' know he always struggles this time of year, especially in October." Ronald replied.

 "It really is such a shame. Even after five years, he cannot move on from Alan's death."

 "I know. Poor guy. Let's ge' goin' anyway, we got souls to reap." Ronald and Grell stood up, leaving the room.

 William sighed. 'I just hope Eric will not be distracted tonight. We cannot be doing with carelessness. Honestly, this branch is a joke. I'll be requesting a long holiday after tonight.' He thought, returning to his desk to do paperwork.


	4. It's ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Things are about to get interesting.

 Eric took in a shaky breath, as he turned away from a photograph of him and Alan and ported from his house to his London branch.

 He had a deep sense of foreboding over the events that tonight was supposed to hold. Maybe it was due to the comment William had passed about being careful tonight? Maybe Eric was worried that one of his friends would be hurt, or worse, taken from him like Alan was?

 He couldn't put his finger on what was making him so apprehensive but he had a awful feeling in the pit of his stomach, that something awful and life changing was about to take place. The worry churned his gut, making him feel nauseous.

 He arrived in William's room, where their earlier meeting had been held. Grell and William were already present. Ronald appeared a few moments later.

 "Well we know what is to happen tonight. We are to find this demon and kill it." William stated. "I have a list of three souls that are due to be collected in the east end in the next few hours. If our sources are correct, this filth is sure be to present. Let's not waste anymore time."

 He passed the other three reapers a map, circled with the location they were to port to. "I will meet you there. Please be hasty." William disappeared and Ronald, Eric and Grell quickly followed.

 "Man, can y' smell tha' demon already? I sure can." Ronald said.

 "Yes. It's a disgusting stench. It is coming from the alleyway to our right. Now I suppose I do not have to tell you all-."

 "Yeah, Yeah. Be careful." Eric cut him off with a loud huff. "Let's jus' ge' this over wi' already."

 Grell and Ronald shot him a concerned look, as he headed towards the alleyway. They followed behind him quickly.

 Eric looked into the alleyway and his nausea grew. There was a demon kneeling to the side of a dying human. With one large crack, the human's head was ripped away from its body, the neck bones and spine being pulled with it. Eric was used to gore, it didn't usually bother him but tonight was different. Tonight the bloody scene just added to his wave of sickness.

 "That's definitely the demon we are seeking." William said, from his spot behind Eric. "Let's dispose of it."

 Eric stood frozen on the spot, dizziness hitting him, as the other three went in for the attack.

 The demon turned around, black feathers covering its whole body, large wings jutting from its back. Red orbs shone dangerously in the half light alleyway.

 "Afraid not." The demon grunted in a deep voice. It extended its hand, thick jagged claws glinting in the moonlight. All four reapers were thrown backwards, colliding with the cobbled floor.

 "It's ...psychokinetic?" Ronald asked, his face full of shock.

 "It appears so." William stated. He stood back up, running up to the demon, death scythe in hand. The Demon's arm swung outwards, knocking the reaper sideways and sending him crashing through a wall.

 The demon laughed. "You really aren't a match for me, reapers. Please don't be so careless. You will get yourselves killed."

 "Shut the hell up!" Grell shrieked, standing back up and jumping onto a building at the side of the alleyway. She moved back off of the roof, chainsaw aimed at the demon.

 "Bored now." It stated, sending more shock waves out. Grell was hurled to the floor again, cutting her side on her own weapon.

 William staggered out of the whole in the bricks. "Boss, this demon is too strong!" Ronald shouted at him. "We gotta' go."

 Eric hadn't spoken yet, his whole body shaking from his sitting position on the ground. 'No ... it couldn't be. I'm imagining things', he thought to himself over and over again.

 "Going so soon? No, I don't think so. Not when I've only just met you, Grell, Ronald, William and Eric. You aren't leaving until I've had some fun with you."

 "How the hell do you know our names?!" Grell shouted at him.

 The demon bared its sharp fangs. You'll figure it out eventually." It took a step closer.

 "Jus' who tha' fuck are y? Tell us how y' know who we are." Ronald said, feeling pretty freaked out by this whole situation.

 "Guys" Eric stammered. "Don't you ... recognise that voice ... it's ... it's ..."


	5. Run it right through me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm . Opinions? Guesses for the next chap?

 "Don't you ... recognise that voice ... it's ... it's ..."

 "It's what? What are you blabbering about? William asked. "Do you know th-." His sentence was cut off by manic laughter. William glared at the demon.

 "Oh did you figure it out so soon, champ? That's no fun."

 "Alan ..." Eric breathed, eyes wide.

 "Wha'? Are y' crazy? Alan's voice wasn't tha' deep." Ronald stated.

 "No ... it's definitely his voice ... tha' demon talks jus' like he used ta'. Champ ... he was tha' only one who ever called me tha'."

 The demon grinned, stepping forward towards the reaper's. "Too deep you say? Well how about this." When it spoke again, his voice was higher. "Any better?"

 The three reapers stared at the demon in disbelief. It was really Alan's voice. A voice they hadn't heard in years. "Y' Bastard! How dare y' impersonate his voice!" Ronald spat at the demon.

 "Impersonate? I am doing no such thing. Would you like proof?"

 Ronald glared at it."No. I'd really like ta' crush y' head in my lawnmower instead."

 The demon laughed at him. "Of course, be my guest. Oh wait, I forgot. You can't even get close to me. How pathetic."

 Ronald scowled, moving towards the demon again, only to get knocked back once more.

 "Let me show you my proof. My demon form is quite unsightly." The reaper's watched in horror, as black feathers floated into the air around them. A human form appeared in front of them; a figure they all knew well. Short brown hair framed two toned green eyes, which reflected behind thin glasses.

 "Alan!" Eric shouted, rushing up to the demon.

 William chased after him. "Don't be so foolish! It is just a demon taking his form!"

 "Be quiet, Spears." The demon said, his reaper mouth curled into an evil smile. He looked at the supervisor and sent him flying back into a second wall. Ronald and Grell were then knocked to the floor. They tried to move but the demon had them pinned against the ground with his psychic powers.

 "Alan, don't hurt them!"

 The demon looked at him and giggled. It moved forward, grabbing Eric by the neck and lifting his feet off of the ground. "But I want to. Right now however, I'll settle with killing you."

 Eric’s discarded death scythe was raised from the ground by the power of the Demon's mind. It cut through the air quickly, flying towards Eric.

 The demons face became splattered with blood, coughed up by the reaper. The sycthe had pierced his chest, running completely through his body from the entry point on his back.

 He gasped in pain, his body shaking and twitching. The demon laughed wildly, dropping Eric to the floor and jumping away onto a nearby roof. Within seconds, he had vanished from view, having made a quick escape.

 "Alan ... how ... could you."


	6. Champ.

 Eric had been lucky. If the scythe had have entered his body a few inches to the left, it would have pierced his heart and ended his life. Still, it had been enough to separate the cinematic records from his body. Images had flowed in front of the other reapers, showing happier times between Alan and Eric.

 They had taken him straight to the infirmary, once the Demon's hold on their bodies had faded. Eric had been in the hospital bed for two days now, his wounds having healed and yet he would still not wake up.

\---

Flash back.

 "Al, why do y' always call me champ?"

 Alan smiled at the blonde reaper. "Because you are my champion. You are the bravest, most fearless man I know."

 Eric laughed, though inside Alan's words had really touched him. "If y' say so, Al."

 "I mean it. I really do love you, Eric."

 Eric sat next to him, pulling him into a kiss. Pulling away, he spoke. "I love you too."

End flashback.

\---

 Eric woke up groggily, a smile on his face. That had been a nice memory to have dreamt about.

 "I see you have finally awoken." William's voice came from the side of him.

 He looked over to see the man sitting on a hospital chair at his bedside. "How long was I out for?"

 "Two days. You were injured quite badly."

 "Is everyone else okay?" The memories of last night began to enter his mind.

 "Yes. Sutcliff sustained an injury to her side but she is fine."

 Eric sat up. "Wha' 'bout Alan? Is he-."

 "That isn't Alan. That is just some demon."

 "How do y' know tha' for sure? It might be him."

 "Don't be so stupid! I know you miss Alan deeply, that you wish to see him again but don't you date pretend like that filth is really him."

 Eric felt his anger rise. "Y' don't know tha'!" He pulled the covers back quickly and stood up. "It might be him!" With that he ported from the room.

 William sighed. "What a love sick fool. At this rate, he will get himself killed."

 ---

 Eric appeared in the hallway of his flat and straight away he tensed. The air was thick with the smell of demon. Of that demon. He followed the smell, it becoming stronger as he walked up the stairs.

 He pushed the bedroom door open. The demon was clad in Alan's form, curled up on the top of the bed with his back facing away from the doorway. Eric took a step inside. "Alan?"


End file.
